


First.

by flickawhip



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Don't care what, just need them both naked and having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First.

Madison Chock had never really been sure how to approach Meryl Davis. Truth be told, she had been harbouring a crush on the other woman for years. She was always aware of where she was in relation to Meryl when they shared the ice and she did her best not to stare too often, she knew that was rude. All the same, she wished that she had the guts to approach Meryl and tell her how she felt. 

As she had been making her way to the changing rooms after the gala in Sochi she had not really expected to come across Meryl in the rooms. She certainly hadn't expected to find Meryl alone, the woman did tend to stick with the rest of the girls, Maia had clearly not been there today however. As she had approached, not sure quite what to say to Meryl, she had noticed that the woman seemed... strangely sad. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Madison had sighed softly, moving to settle beside her, speaking gently. 

"Honey... you are not okay. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Alright, well why not come back to the village with me?"

Meryl had smiled slightly. 

"Sure."

Madison had said nothing, simply rising and holding out a hand to Meryl, pulling her upright, steadying her just slightly when she seemed to tip forward, her smile soft. 

"Shame Maia didn't come tonight, would have been good to have a girl's night..."

"Well, we could anyway..."

"You'd 'risk' that?"

"What?"

"The rumours?"

"Oh, who cares about rumours."

Meryl had shrugged, looping her arm through Madison's, letting the girl draw her along and into the village. The two had fallen into an easy silence as they walked. Madison had lead Meryl back to her rooms. The two had remained silent even as Madison pushed the door shut, locking it before settling beside Meryl on the bed, her smile soft even as she looked over at the other woman. Meryl may be shy, and quiet, but she was sweet. After a while, when Meryl seemed to have relaxed a little, Madison had moved to kiss her. 

When Meryl made no move to pull back Madison had allowed the kiss to deepen, aware of Meryl's slight shivering even as she moved to undress them both, her smile soft as she pulled back, stroking Meryl's cheek gently. 

"Okay?"

"Yes."

Madison had smiled again, kissing Meryl once again even as she moved to trail kisses down Meryl's neck, taking her time to cup, tease and caress Meryl's breasts. She could feel Meryl's breathing hitch a little even as she moved to trail one hand lower. 

"Christ..."

"Language."

Madison had teased, moving to push into Meryl all the same.


End file.
